BLD, Bad Luck Deidara
by Red Apple790
Summary: Deidara bangun pagi dari mimpinya yang aneh. Mimpinya Dei bakal buat dia kesialan/ "Sumpeh sampe tumpeh-tumpeh un... Gua bukan bencong, banci kaleng ataupun bences. Lepasin gua lepasin gua"/ Penasaran? Simak apa yang terjadi. Ayo masuk dan R&R!


**BLD, BAD LUCK DEIDARA**

**By**

**Red Apple790**

**Genre : Humor & Parody  
**

**Rating : T**

**Warning : AU, mengandung ejaan bahasa Indonesia yang tidak baik dan tidak benar ,alayness, sarapness, dan ness-ness lainnya (?)**

**Disclaimer : Naruto punya om Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

_Cicit cuit cicit cuit!_

Seorang manusia yang bisa dikatakan berjenis kelamin pria–berdasarkan informasi jenis kelamin di kartu tanda penduduknya–berambut panjang berwarna pirang yang sedang terbaring terlentang di kasur usang _plus_ bau pesingnya perlahan membuka kedua matanya.

Si manusia yang ternyata bernama Deidara itu langsung mengitarkan kedua bola matanya untuk melihat seisi kamar tidurnya sebelum akhirnya dia meletakkan tangannya di dada. Jantungnya masih berdetak dengan keras seperti genderang yang mau perang. Bukan karena do'i ingin bercinta seperti di lagu Ahmad Dhani tapi karena efek mimpi yang dialaminya semalam. Mimpinya Deidara semalam tumben-tumbennya bukan mimpi keriput Itachi yang tiba-tiba hilang. Tapi, sebuah mimpi yang sangat aneh…

Semalam Deidara bermimpi dia yang sedang menyolong sempaknya _madame_ Orochi lalu lari terbirit-birit dan akhirnya ketangkep warga sekampung. Sebenarnya dia udah sering mimpi yang aneh-aneh. Mulai dari mimpiin Itachi keriputnya hilang, Tobi jadi bintang iklan susu esge'em, Kakuzu beli motor _sport_ buat ngojek, Kisame mempersunting ikan lohan dan mimpi-mimpi _absurd_ lainnya. Entah kenapa mimpi Deidara kali ini membuatnya gelisah dan deg-degan. Apakah mimpinya semalam mengartikan sesuatu yang buruk?

"Au ah terang," ujar Deidara sambil ngelap iler di sudut bibirnya. Punggung telapak tangan kanannya yang barusan dia pake buat ngelap iler didekatin ke kedua lobang hidungnya sambil ia endus aromanya.

_Buset bau kingkong un_, katanya dalam hati. Dasar blo'on sudah tau ilermu mempunyai bau yang tidak sedap masih aja nekat buat nyium aromanya.

Akhirnya si Dei perlahan-lahan bangkit dari kasurnya. Jalan ngambil sisir yang diletakkan di atas meja lalu nyamperin kaca lemarinya. ''Sodara-sodara berrrr-hati-hatilah mengisi BBM...'' Deidara nyisir rambut pirangnya sambil menyenandungkan lagu favoritnya yang bertajuk ''BlackBerry Messenger Campuran''.

Setelah menyisir dan akhirnya menguncir rambut pirangnya. Deidara pun bernasis ria di depan kaca dengan bilang kalo dia ganteng. Terus do'i tiba-tiba punya ide mau ngepost sesuatu di facebooknya. Diambilah hapenya dari atas meja lalu tanpa disangka-sangka Deidara masuk ke _menu_ kamera dan akhirnya berpose ria di depan kamera.

Setelah puas menjepret dirinya, Deidara mulai memilih foto mana yang bakalan dia _upload_ di facebook. ''Ni bagus nih un,'' katanya saat memilih salah satu foto yang menurutnya paling kece padahal sesungguhnya alay minta ampun.

**Tetep tampan walau baru bangun...** tulisnya di keterangan foto di facebook.

Akhirnya do'i keluar dari kamar. Perut rasanya lapar dia bakalan cari sesuatu buat sarapan di dapur, tapi sebelum itu dia mau hidupin tipi dulu.

''Makannya sambil nonton tipi biar asoy un,'' _click_, Deidara menekan tombol _on_ di tipinya.

''SIRUP SARANG NYAMUK. MARKISA DAN TERONG BELANDA, MEMBERI KESEGARAN TIADA AKHIIIIRRRRR~!'' tipinya Deidara yang baru hidup langsung nampilin iklan sirup yang dibintangi oleh pasangan Asuma-Kurenai dengan volume tinggi.

''UNNN! Kaget gue!'' teriak Deidara sambil ngelus dadanya. ''Sial. Ngapa ni tipi volumenya bisa segede itu… Rasanya semalem nggak kenceng-kenceng amat un,'' dengan muka ditekuk Deidara mengecilkan volume tipinya lalu akhirnya pergi ke dapur.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Deidara kembali lagi ke ruang tengah dengan membawa semangkuk sereal. Dia duduk di sofa lalu ngambil _remote_ buat cari stasiun tipi yang kira-kira punya tayangan yang bagus.

Deidara berhenti memencet tombol _remote_ di salah satu stasiun yang sedang menayangkan program _game show_.

Ada dua orang anak SD yang lagi duduk di kursi berhadapan satu sama lain. Kedua anak SD tersebut masing-masing dipasangi helm berpapan di kepalanya. Salah satu helm dari anak tersebut papannya menyala dengan tulisan ''Mpok Ati''.

''BINATANG?'' teriak anak berambut jabrik hitam pada temannya yang berkaca mata _plus_ ingusan.

''TIDAK!''

''BUAH?''

''TIDAK!''

''_Game_ apaan sih macam gini un?'' komen Deidara pada acara tipi yang sedang ia tonton.

''ORANG?''

''IYAAAA!''

''NAMA ORANG?''

''IYAAAA!''

''Oh~ baru ngerti gue un,'' ujar Deidara setelah akhirnya do'i mudeng dengan acara _game_ _show_ yang ditonton.

''NAMA ARTIS?''

''IYAAAA~!''

''PELAWAK?''

''IYAAAA IYAAAA~!''

Deidara menonton sambil nggak berkedip. Waktu di _game_ tersebut hampir habis, kedua anak tersebut sedikit lagi akan menang.

''PELAWAK WANITA?''

''YAAAAAAAA!''

Deidara memasukkan sereal ke dalam mulutnya dengan perlahan. Matanya masih nggak berkedip.

''UDAH TUA?''

''IYAAAA IYAAAA!''

Penonton di tipi bersorak-sorak menyemangati kedua peserta. Waktu permainan berhitung mundur dari angka 4,3,2 dan... Pada angka 1 akhirnya si anak berambut jabrik berteriak dengan lantang...

''KIM KARDASHIAN!''

''DAFUQ!'' seketika, Deidara menyemburkan sereal dari mulutnya. Penonton yang di studio pun terlihat bergubrak ria. Padahal sedikit lagi menang sayangnya si anak berambut jabrik–yang akhirnya diketahui namanya adalah Konohamaru–tidak berhasil menebak dengan benar. Padahal antara Mpok Ati dengan Kim Kardashian kan beda jauh.

Karena menurut Deidara acara yang ditontonnya nggak elit, akhirnya dia memilih untuk mematikan tipi. Setelah menaruh mangkuk serealnya di dapur, Deidara ngambil makanan burung. Dia perlu ngasi makan si To'ing, burung merpati putih kesayangannya.

-000

''_Senpai_!'' teriak seseorang di depan rumah Deidara yang menggunakan topeng _orange_ melingkar. Dia ngelambai-lambai ke arah Deidara dengan riang.

_Yaaah~ ada anak autis_. Batin Deidara. Dia mandang ke arah Tobi dengan males. _Yah..._ _Disamperin un... Yaaah... Yaaaah disamperin_. ujar Deidara dalam hati saat Tobi udah dateng nyamperin.

''_Senpai_! _Senpai_ mau ngapain?'' sapa Tobi riang.

''Nggak ngapa-ngapain.'' jawab Deidara males.

''_Senpai_ mau ngasi makan si To'ing ya?''

''...'' Deidara diem.

''Si To'ing mau dikasi makan _senpai_ ya?''

Deidara masih diem. Dia cuma jalan, terus nurunin sangkar burungnya ke lantai.

''_Senpai_ mau ngasi makan To'ing ya?'' tanya Tobi sekali lagi.

''Nggak Tob. Gue mau nyirem taneman un.'' jawab Deidara ngasal.

''Mana siremannya? Kok nggak ada? Kok _senpai_ bawa makanan burung? Emang bisa nyiram pake makanan burung? Kata Zetsu-_senpai_ nyiram taneman pake aer loh.''

Deidara nghela napas. Ampun dah ni bocah... Pagi-pagi udah buat orang naik darah.

''Tobi un. Kita ngelenong bocah aja yuk, males gue ngomong sama lu un.'' jawab Deidara, kesel sentengah hidup.

''Ngelenong bocah? Ayuk!''

BUK! Deidara jedotin palanya ke tembok. Suer, dia nggak kuat ngomong sama Tobi.

''Sabar Dei.'' kata suara seseorang.

''Eh, elu Sas...'' ujar Deidara saat liat Sasori yang tiba-tiba udah duduk di kursi terasnya. ''Iya, Sas. Untung lu datang un, gue nggak tahan sama ni bocah...''

Deidara ngebuka sangkarnya si To'ing lalu ngambil makanan burungnya. Karena makanan buat si To'ing udah tinggal dikit, Deidara habiskan aja sekalian.

Hyuuga Hinata tiba-tiba lewat melintasi rumahnya si Dei ketika Sasori lagi ngomong, ''Wah, burung lu makin hari makin gede aja ya Dei.''

Hinata yang kebetulan lewat menghentikan langkahnya sejenak.

''Ah, lu ternyata perhati'in ya un?''

''Iya tuh. Pasti lu rajin ngerawatnya ya?''

''Yo'i un. Ini kan kesayangan gue...''

_BLUSH_. Wajah Hinata seketika memerah.

''Eh, Hinata-chan? Mau ke mana un?'' sapa Deidara ketika ia sadar kalo ternyata ada Hinata.

Hinata yang wajahnya masih merah noleh ke arah Deidara, Sasori dan Tobi. Dia tiba-tiba langsung histeris. ''G-GYAAAH~! D-DUA ORANG PEMUDA SEDANG BERBICARA TENTANG "BURUNG"! MEMALUKAN!'' katanya, lalu lari ngibrit.

Deidara, Sasori dan Tobi yang menyaksikan Hinata ngibrit cuma bisa _sweatdrop_.

''Apa masalahnya?'' kata Deidara dan Sasori kompak.

Deidara mengabaikan kejadian barusan, dia lanjut ke pekerjaannya buat ngasi makan si To'ing.

''Makan yang banyak ya Ing biar makin gede un.'' Deidara masukin wadah makannya si To'ing ke dalam sangkar.

''Emang kalo si To'ing gede _senpai_ mau ngapain?'' tanya Tobi.

Kalo biasanya Deidara suka kesel kalo Tobi ngomong. Tapi, kali ini dia terdiam. Dia ingat dengan keinginannya semasa kecil. Waktu kecil Deidara sering nonton film laga yang orangnya bisa naik burung, dia juga pengen bnget bisa naik burung.

''Kalo To'ing gede gue pengen naikin si To'ing un,'' jawab Deidara tanpa sadar.

''Emang bisa naik burung, _senpai_? Naik burung buat pergi ke pasar gitu? Emang ada tempat parkir buat burung, _senpai_?'' tanya Tobi bertubi-tubi.

''Pfffth-'' Sasori nahan tawa.

_Kampret dia mulai lagi un_. Deidara menjirit dalam hati.

''Kan cuman ada tempat parkir mobil-motor. Mana ada tempat parkir burung. Tobi bener kan, Sasori-_senpai_?''

''Pffth-Buahaha. Bener banget Tob!'' Sasori ngakak.

''Ah, nggak asik un lu pada...'' ujar Deidara bete, dia lalu pergi meninggalkan rumah.

''Eh, mau ke mana Dei?'' tanya Sasori setelah berhasil memberhentikan tawanya.

''Beli makanannya si To'ing.'' jawab Deidara datar, dia pun pergi dengan galau.

-000

_Kampret bener un... Tuh dua kacrut pagi-pagi udah ngancurin mood orang_. Batin Deidara gedek.

Dia ngambil hape dari sakunya. Mau ngecek hapenya bentar, mau buka Facebook, siapa tau fotonya yang tadi udah ada yang ngelike.

4 orang menyukai ini. Konan Cayank Pein Elweis dan 2 orang lainnya mengomentari foto anda.

**Konan Cayank Pein Elweis** : Sumpeh sampe tumpeh-tumpeh... Poto lu alay banget Dei

**Pein Cayank Konan Elweis** : Haha... Gua setuju sama ayang Konan gue. Apa-apaan pose lu jari tengah dimasukin ke lobang hidung?

**Zetsu Dapat Menghentikan Globalwarming** : Foto pagi-pagi? Nafas lu aja masih bau kingkong Dei

''Biar alay tapi kan ganteng un,'' sewot Deidara saat baca komen-komen dari sohibnya, ''tapi, eh... Kok Zetsu tau nafas gue bau kingkong un.''

Deidara baru mau mengetik sesuatu buat bales komen dari sohibnya ketika tiba-tiba aja karet getah yang dipakenya buat nguncir rambut tiba-tiba putus, ''Jah~ putus un... Ah biarin aja.''

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara gaduh. ''RAZIAAA~!''

''Watdehel rajia apaan un?'' Deidara ikutan panik.

Sekelompok bencong yang kakinya pada berbulu berlarian ke arah Deidara. Deidara yang panik jadi ikutan lari barang sekelompok bencong.''Whot? Rajia bences pagi-pagi? EHHH~? Kenapa gua juga ikutan lari bareng bences un?'' teriaknya sambil panik.

Deidara tiba-tiba _flashback_ sama mimpinya semalem. Mimpinya semalem buat jantungnya deg-degan kaya sekarang. Terus, di mimpinya semalem si Dei juga dibuat lari-larian kaya sekarang. Hanya saja kasusnya beda. Di mimpi, Deidara lari ngibrit dari kejaran orang sekampung, nah kalo sekarang lebih parah... DO'I LARI NGIBRIT DARI SATPOL PP BARENG BENCONG!

''Naah~ dapet lu!'' seru salah petugas Satpol PP bertampang garang kumisan saat ia berhasil nangkep Deidara.

''Nggak~! Jangan un! Bukan... Gua bukan bencong!'' berontak Deidara.

''Halah. Udah jangan berontak!''

''Sumpeh sampe tumpeh-tumpeh un... Gua bukan bencong, banci kaleng ataupun bences. Lepasin gua~ lepasin gua~!''

''Masih ngeles aja lu Cong. _Wig_ lu lumayan bagus juga ya Cong, udah dah jangan berontak. Ikut gua naik ke mobil sekarang.'' si petugas Satpol PP pun menyeret Deidara yang malang ke mobil Satpol PP.

''EMAAAAK~!'' jerit Deidara dengan penuh pilu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bad Luck Deidara, Punya Rambut Pirang Panjang... Disangka Bences.**

**.**

**.**

**-END-**

Hellooow minna~! Saya Red, mempersembahkan fic humor lagi, ini fic humor yang kedua saya ^^

Nggak nyangka banget bisa buat fic humor lagi… Abisnya menurut saya genre humor itu genre yang susah banget. Yah~ soalnya saya kurang bisa ngelawak…

Dapat ide cerita bermulai dari kebiasaanya saya dulu (sekarang udah nggak lagi) yang suka insomnia malem-malem sampe jam dua'an pagi. Karena nggak bisa tidur sayanya malah buka internet dan cari gambar meme. Ada yang tau gambar meme? Kalo tau, pasti kalian tau juga soal gambar Bad Luck Brian dan Cereal Guy.

Wokeeeh~ Red mohon ampun kalo ceritanya garing, renyah, kripsi, kriuk, kremes atau sebangsanya. Dimohon ripiu-nya ya! Kalian kasi review, kalian luar biasaaaah~!


End file.
